


Moonlit Springs

by WickedSeas



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedSeas/pseuds/WickedSeas
Summary: Have fun, little one.
Kudos: 1





	Moonlit Springs

**Author's Note:**

> I took a lot of inspiration from a script I found on reddit. :)

“Yes, my lovely turtles, you did so well. Hunting that school of fish must have been so hard, but not only did you find them, but you helped round them up. You’re right, we all deserve a treat. The moon is shining so brightly, why don’t we bathe in the springs, my darlings? Just make sure to give thanks to it before we get in.” 

My laughter fills the air as my companions waddle behind me, doing their best to keep up with me. 

“Come my loves!” 

I can’t help but smile, dropping my cloak at the edge of the spring, walking into the water feeling it engulf me. I lean onto my back, floating with one of the turtles on my chest, when I hear a twig snapping in the distance, the bushes rustling. 

“Who is it that sulks there? Do you think yourself cunning and sly?” 

No response.

“Come out... **now** _.”  _

I can’t help the laughter that emits from me. 

“Oh, I see. A cloaked hunter, thinking themselves clever. Do you often lay in hiding and spy on bathing women? You shake your head but I do not believe you. Step forward.  **I said step forward.”**

Such fearful steps, “poor thing”. 

“Your attempts at averting your eyes are far too obvious. You may as well gaze. Can you configure who I am? No? Is my body not one with the water? My skin, does it not glow in the moonlight, sea foam surrounding me?...Do my eyes not glow with divine rage?”

_ “H-high priestess…” _

Ah, they speak.

“I smell your fear.” I laugh. “Do you wish to run, little doe?”

They don’t move. Impressive.

“I see that you’re standing your ground. I suppose that is deserving of the reward of a swift and painless end. If nothing else you can tell Hades you died in battle.”

Not a movement? Hmm…

“There is something different about you, hunter. Lower your hood.”

_ “I-...” _

“Oh, you are  **quite** appealing...and so very shy. Look at you, lowering your piercing eyes coyly and blushing. Such an adorable thing.” I mumble under my breath, “I did say I deserved a treat…” 

“You seem like a smart little fawn, how does one appeal to an offended high rank? Yes, offerings or sacrifice...Your coin? No no I am not interested, you need that to fend for yourself. Your bow? It is well made, have you crafted it yourself?”

They nod.

“Impressive. Though I’d have no use for it...You have nothing else to offer? Your life? Well, that would be enough, to be sure but it would be  **such** a waste...Why not just give me your body? What do I mean? Goodness, such a naive, deliciously innocent thing. Strip. You heard me. Off with the sandals, your cloak and tunic. Let your hair flow freely, I wish to see you.” 

Oh, sweet sins below, they’re so beautiful. 

“You were hiding such a grand amount of beauty behind that shaggy cloak and dull tunic. Why don’t you come join me in the water, my love? Sit beside me and provide me with your fair company.”

They saunter so gracefully into my water, I can’t seem to take my eyes off of them.

“Come closer, little doe. No, no, closer than that love. Here, in front of me with your back against me. There we go, my fawn. This way I can help you to wash...See? Isn’t it nice, to have someone pouring such warm water over you, running my fingers so gently through your hair?” 

They nod. So quiet…

“There, little one, relax back into me. What am I doing? I’m washing the front of your body. I know you can reach it but isn’t it nicer when a friend does it for you?”

Yet another nod, but there’s more.

“You nod your head but the way your breath hitched and your lips are parted is an even better answer. Though, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, but I do want to make you feel good. So I will tell you what I’m going to do and if you wish to do so, you can stop me. Please don’t hesitate to, darling...No we’re not quite at the part where you sacrifice to me. We can consider this a purification ritual...First, I’m going to glide my hand down to your lovely belly. Oh, how it flutters so wonderfully at my touch.”

Oh, so tense…

“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you...there, relax, honey. And with this other hand,” I bring my left hand up from out of the water, waving it infront of them,”I’m going to start washing your chest. Well, more like caressing, to be honest. That’s it, I’m going to hold your breast gently, like this. Look at how your nipple has stiffened swo quickly under my touch. I’ll reward it with a little...pinch...Oh that whimper, and needy moan. So wonderful, I’m starting to feel like your intrusion was fate.”

“Listen to how your breath quickens. That’s perfectly fine, my love, grasp at my legs...at my thighs. I’ll take care of you...Tell me...have you ever been with a woman before?”

“ _ In the bath…” _

“No, I don’t mean in the bath. I mean as a lover.”

_ “No…” _

“No? Well, that’s unfortunate because I think you might really enjoy it. In fact, I think that you might enjoy it more if I lowered my hand from my belly to your...that’s it. Can you feel my nimble fingers around your clit? Oh, you may buck your hips my young fawn, but I’m afraid I’m just teasing you.”

_ “Why?” _

“Why? I’m only teasing you because you need to be. Don’t you feel that, that intensity building up inside of you?”

_ “Yes, I’ve climaxed before…” _

“Yes, I’m sure you’ve climaxed before, but let me show you entirely different when someone that is more experiences does it for you.”

_ “Pl-please…”  _

“Oh, I guess you’re ready enough to stop being teased...let me slip my finger inside...That’s right, grind against my palm, my needy little fawn. God, the feeling of your hips grinding against me is driving me insane.”

_ “Faster please, pl-please- fuck!” _

“Like that, darling? Is that fast enough?”

My other hand moves up from their chest to their neck, my nails digging lightly into their skin, such milky pale skin glowing in the moonlight. 

“Turn your head, my love, can I kiss you?”

They turn and nod, closing their eyes nervously. How cute. Such sweet, soft lips, so shy and gentle. My teeth dig into their bottom lip, the metallic taste of their blood sending a rush through my head. That’s it...keep going...yes, you’re doing so well. Are you close?”

_ “Y-yes! Pl-please!” _

“Oh my, someone’s quite loud, aren’t you? No, no dpn’t be ashamed, it was quite rewarding to hear, honestly. Now, although I’d love nothing more than to hold you liken this, there is the matter of your offence against me. Yes, we still need to address that small matter before we can further develop our...friendship. Let me stand there...no stay there, in front of me. **On your knees.** You’re even more innocent than I expected. Have you ever been pleasured by the mouth of another?”

_ “No, I haven’t, but I’m willing to learn.” _

“I can see that, so eager to learn aren’t you little doe? You are going to use your soft, plump lips and tongue to pleasure me. If you succeed, you will have your life, fail and...well…”

They look so helpless on their knees, such big innocent eyes with a flare. How tantalizing…

“First, kiss my thigh, here. Yes, oh fuck. You’re doing so well little one. Now, higher...on the inside, oh yes-” 

I inhaled with a hiss, running my fingers into their hair, how lucious and soft. 

“Now bring your mouth closer to my clit- gods yes. Bring your hand up and rub my clit while you push your tongue inside of me, little one.” 

They look up at me startled. 

“You don’t have to be perfect lovely, just explore and enjoy yourself.” 

I smiled down at them, their eagerness making this so intoxicating. 

“Yes...that’s good, keep going...fuck yes, yes- oh fuck! Yes, right there, right there. Just like that my lovely doe, press your tongue and- oh fuck, yes, yes, I’m going to-!”

Oh gods, I’ve never hit the brink that quickly. 

“Oh, yes, that was quite a fitting sacrifice. You should smile in pride, for you have made a priestess climax...Yes I suppose I shall spare you, seeing as you have earned more than your life. As to your freedom…”  
_“My freedom? Am I not free?”_

“Hmm...no, I don’t think so. No, I’m afraid leaving is out of the question. I’ve become quite attached to you and your talented tongue.”

_ “As in servitude?” _

“Don’t’ think of it as servitude, love. You just have a new hunting, and bathing partner...now lets talk about sleeping arrangements…”


End file.
